Daria: A Post-High School History
by iamsheena
Summary: Some short chapters on what I imagine would have happened following Daria and Jane's leave from Lawndale. Follows as much of the canon as works, including post-"Is it College Yet?" additions by Glenn Eichler. Includes separate romance in both of the girl's lives, career success, and friendship.
1. The First

Daria Morgendorffer and Jane Lane had been friends for nearly sixteen years, facing various hardships and vast amounts of chaos, but always coming out on top. There's something about wit and sarcasm that just clicks. Throughout college and beyond, they had been roommates. They now lived in New York in a spacious condo paid for by hope and fear – or, rather, their mediums of expression. Daria was a regular blogger for The Huffington Post, sharing her cynicism with the rest of the world; Jane was fulfilling her dream of starving artistry (only, without the money problems).

In their second year of college at their respective schools in Boston, Daria and Jane were approached by Jane's then boyfriend (and _only_ Jane's boyfriend), Tad, who was a broadcasting student at Raft, working for the student-operated campus television station. He had said something about "insight," "snark," and "wit," and the potential that these things had for great TV – at least in the eyes of college students. It took plenty of convincing by Jane, but eventually she and Daria agreed to do the show. It was a half hour segment of Jane and Daria talking about world issues, philosophies, art, and stupidity; it required little effort on the part of either female. To their astonishment, and Daria's in particular, it became quite a hit on campus. As in high school, they became moderately popular despite their years of mocking the "popular kids."

A local Boston television station that was on the look-out for entertainment that would draw in the "younger crowd" got wind of the show and offered the girls a paid spot on their station. Daria certainly had no desire for the change in scenery, but, again, Jane convinced her. Jane's success was based on the lack of money in each girl's pockets and their shared desire to move into an apartment instead of remaining in the crowded dorms on their respective campuses. The ratings for their show were high, even with the older crowds, delighting the small station. But after one short, ten-episode season, the show was cancelled. New management with strong religious ideals took over the station and gave it a make-over, which meant happiness was in and reality was out. Despite Daria and Jane's short TV careers, they made a healthy amount of money, which they saved for the summer when classes were out and living quarters were lost.

Instead of moving everything back to Lawndale to overbearing parents (in the case of Daria, anyway) once college was out, they rented a small two-bedroom apartment in the rough part of Boston. Over summer, Daria worked on her writing, continuing to earn a little money through short stories that were published in digests, magazines, and anthologies. She also acquired a summer job working in a used book store. It worked well for her; she could read and work on her writing, and not worry about interacting with many people.

Jane continuously worked on her art, enough for Tad to eventually break it off; this gave Jane inspiration for a series of paintings that were a strange mix of "funny" and "horrifying" (according to critics). This series, which she called "A Tad Troubled," was featured at BFAC's August art show, earning her recognition, not only by her fellow art students and her professors, but also from Boston's art community as a whole. A husband and wife who owned the Leighton Art Gallery in downtown Boston saw her paintings and insisted that she put on a weekend showcase while offering said paintings for sale. The couple further insisted that she sell them for no lower than one-thousand dollars; Jane had little hope for them selling at all, so agreed to the inflated prices. There were fifteen paintings in the series and, by Sunday night, ten of them had sold, earning Jane just under twenty-thousand dollars. The Gallery bought one of the unsold paintings for another three-thousand dollars to put on display in their "Talent Unheard" section. By the end of the month, just in time for Daria's and Jane's third semester, the rest of Jane's paintings had sold. For some reason that was unfathomable to Jane, though she didn't complain, she had earned nearly forty-thousand dollars. She had also made a name for herself in the art world, at least in Massachusetts and its surrounding areas. Various people told her that she could still be successful without finishing her degree and should just focus on her art, but with one year remaining, it made much more sense to simply finish. Plus, she would be the first "outcast" Lane to actually earn a post-secondary degree and there was a certain amount of pride that went along with that notion.

Upon Jane's graduation, Daria decided, against all better judgement, that she would throw Jane a graduation party. It would be an "I hate people, but I like you, and you like parties" party, and Jane would understand the sentiment. Her graduation day was in the middle of May, and it was a lovely day – a "perfect day for scholastic achievement," as described by Jane. To her surprise, her immediate Lane family showed up in whole, along with Summer's kids. Trent had arrived with Jesse and was therefore free to sit from the chaos that became the Lanes when they were together; instead he sat with Daria and her family. The Morgendorffers showed up as well, much to Daria's chagrin, though to Jane's delight.

The ceremony was rather uneventful. The class was rather large, so the wait for Jane was long and tiresome, and the body heat of hundreds of people in one great room caused time to drag. When the ceremony ended, everyone rushed to get into open air and greet the graduate. Her parents gushed and hugged her, which was something she was not use to in the slightest, and the rest of the Lanes congratulated her achievement. It was very "1980s sitcom." Then the Lanes, save for Trent, went their separate ways. The Morgendorffers congratulated her as well; Daria had to save Jane from the congratulatory praises, Boston fashion tips, and judgement that was spouted from Quinn. Jake and Helen made their way back to the hotel in which they would spend their weekend before heading back to Lawndale. Quinn tagged along with Daria, Jane, Trent, and Jesse who went back to Daria and Jane's apartment so that shenanigans could ensue.


	2. The Second

Jane had known that the party would take place because Daria had no idea how to throw said party, but the former hadn't expected the people who would be there. Despite Daria's profound repulsion towards people from her high school days, she made the move to invite the likes of Jodie and Mac; she invited Brittany and Kevin as well, though they had broken up after high school – Daria hesitated, but thought that the entertainment aspect well outweighed the headache aspect. She also invited Tom, though it had been well over a year since they had stopped talking. It took a year before Tom contacted Daria through e-mail, asking if all was well and saying that he hoped they "could make a friendship work now." They became sort-of penpals through e-mail, but eventually lost contact when their e-mails to one another became one or two sentences. She sent another one to him at the beginning of May, inviting him. He said it was unexpected, but would love to support and congratulate Jane.

Of course, Daria also invited Jane's new friends from BFAC and from Raft (due to her connections with Daria in the English department, and Tad in the Broadcasting and Theatre/Film departments). Everyone had agreed to attend the party. Daria had made a list of what Jane had told her to get, and went shopping, buying a lot more than was suggested. It wasn't a small get-together like Daria had told her friend, so she figured she would double the supply amounts. She had recently turned twenty-one and was also able to pick up some alcohol for herself, though she drank little, Jane, and close friends. The rest could BYOB, as far as she was concerned.

While Jane left to prepare for the ceremony, Daria had quickly decorated the small apartment. The size of the apartment caused her to seriously doubt the ability of so many people to fit in it comfortably, including herself, but it was for Jane. "For Jane." She repeated it constantly. When Jane had made the big money, she suggested that they buy a house or a condo or rent a bigger apartment, but Daria told her that she should save her money, which translated into Daria's need to contribute rather than let the richer of them pull her weight.

When Daria and friends returned to the apartment (Jane was delighted to see the decorations), she prepared the food (poured chips into bowls) and found the perfect music (in other words, she told Jane to find music). Shortly thereafter, people had begun arriving. When Brittany arrived, Jane had asked about the meaning of such an action; Daria explained the entertainment angle, and Jane complimented her sly thinking. However, no drama was had when Kevin arrived, and only Brittany's simplicity was showcased. Jodie and Mac were still a couple, engaged, though Jodie insisted on waiting for marriage until both were done college and settled. Mac would wait. Jane and Jodie chatted happily. Mac avoided Kevin as much as possible, though the latter wasn't quite as lively as he had been in high school. Daria didn't dare begin a conversation with him to figure out what had happened in his life though.

When Tom arrived with a girlfriend in tow, he congratulated Jane and thanked Daria for the invite. Daria, resorting to some primal teenage instinct, decided to avoid him for the majority of the night, though Jane had no problem conversing with him occasionally. His girlfriend was named Tammy and was a student at Bromwell. She was very rich and snobby; just short of a snooty accent and neither Jane nor Daria paid her any attention.

Daria sat on the living room couch, people-watching as the people became drunker and more unsteady. While the small crowd hid her from Tom's sight, she nursed a cooler. It was her second one and she felt a little bit of a buzz, but did not plan on it getting any deeper than that. Lost in her thoughts, she was startled when she felt a weight beside her. She looked to see her high school crush sitting next to her, a beer in one hand.

"Hey, Daria," he said.

"Hey, Trent," she replied. Once a blushing school girl, Daria had moved beyond her silly crush and she and Trent were friends, though not without digressions. Although Trent had nothing that Daria perceived as traits that she desired, she had often imagined what a life with him would be like in the days following her move to Boston. Being a realist, she was surprised to see impossible futures that failed to please or convince her – she would be a housewife or a minimum wage store clerk and Trent would be a millionaire or failed guitarist. And yet, she continued to fantasize. So, deciding to get him out of her head once and for all, she had asked him out.

Since her break-up with Tom, she hadn't obtained another boyfriend. She all but avoided all contact with men in general, in fact. This worried Jane, who had various boyfriends after graduation, but Daria assured her that she was fine and would tell her if she weren't. The summer after their first year of college, Daria and Jane moved back to Lawndale to wait for their next semester. Brittany, who was also back from her first year, had invited Daria, Jane, and everyone else in Lawndale, it seemed, to an end of semester/beginning of summer party at her family's house.

Daria grudgingly went along with a willing Jane; the members of Mystik Spiral were also invited because they played at her party that one time and were "kinda fun" even though they broke her gift. Trent and Jesse tagged along, but Max and Nick opted out. When the four arrived at the large house, they were greeted by too many familiar faces. Quinn and her friends were there, along with oodles of high school students, and many people in Daria and Jane's own graduating class. It was as if they "never left." Daria wondered, out loud, if college had actually just been a dream and they were still suffering in high school. Jane said it was impossible for two people to have the same dream. Then Trent and Jesse started talking about dreams and reality, so the two girls walked away.

The night progressed and illegal alcoholic beverages were had. Daria had little experience with alcohol until that night. Jane, on the other hand, was used to the feeling from her pre-Daria/family reunion days. Daria drank several drinks by midnight – Jane would bring her a drink, Brittany would bring her a drink, Trent would bring her a drink, and so the pattern went. Honestly curious about the experience, though she would never admit it, and not wanting to be rude, she took and consumed every drink. By one, she felt as though she were on a cloud (on a particularly hazy day); she became entertainment for many as the "Misery Chick" they all knew and loved or tolerated went around to various people, blissfully starting up conversations and expressing fondness for strangers.

At two, she approached Trent, who was somewhat drunk, though not to the extent of Daria. The two had a conversation dripping with truths. Daria, with a smile, told Trent about the long-lasting crush she had on him and how it would never work out if they ever did get together. Trent disagreed, but also admitted to "digging" Daria, but never making a move because she was in high school and that was weird.

"I'm in college," Daria replied in her drunken euphoria.

"But it wouldn't work out?" Trent asked, himself slurring in his deep, soft voice.

"No. Even _Val_'s quizzes would agree. You're angsty rock and broken dreams, and I'm… in college."

"Hm." A brief silence passed between the two of them, until Trent continued: "now what?"

Breaking character completely, Daria stood on her tiptoes and kissed her best friend's brother. It went unnoticed by all of the party-goers – who could see through the crowd? He kissed her too, and the moment turned into some floozy's make-out session. Things became heated, and before logic or thought could take place of emotion, the two found an empty room (the Taylors had many), and continued their drunken mess.


	3. The Third, or The Virgin Diaries

Daria woke up the morning following Brittany's party with a massive hangover and a thirst like none she had experienced before. The room she was in was unfamiliar to her; it was very clean, if nothing else. She could see through the window to the darkened sky – it was still early morning, but being in an unfamiliar place disallowed her to go back to sleep. She wanted to go home. Slowly, her brain cells awoke and searched for meaning. The room was in Brittany's house. Okay. It was early in the morning. Okay. Her head hurt, her throat was beyond dry, and she was very tired. Okay. More parts than her head were aching. Okay… She was naked. Panic. She tried to sit up quickly, but a weight was on her. She was sure that she was still drunk. She composed herself, and found the source of the weight. An arm. She followed the arm to its owner. Trent. He was also naked. Perhaps it was her brain's low cell count, but it took Daria a moment to put two and two together. Then the memories from the night (or morning, whatever) flooded back to her. She groaned. She began to panic once more; her heart was racing and her breathing was heavy. And, damn, was she thirsty.

Trying to calm herself, Daria moved Trent's arm and sat up, making as little noise as possible. She sat on the edge of the bed, trying hard to focus her eyes and locate her clothing. She still felt like she was on a cloud, but the haze had subsided. Daria found all of her clothes, save for her socks, and dressed quickly. She refused to look at the bed, knowing the various things she would find, and really wanted to pretend that nothing happened. For a moment, she considered waking her bed buddy up, but thought better of it and left the room. There were people everywhere and she felt sorry for whoever had to clean that mess up. She wanted to leave quickly and quietly, without running into anyone, but she needed water first. Daria found her way to the kitchen, opened up the fridge and found what she was hoping for – several bottles of water. She took one, opened and sniffed it (to be sure the water wasn't a lie), and took a long drink from it. She took another for the road and left into the dark morning.

At the slow pace she was travelling, it took Daria nearly an hour to get home. By that time, the sun had begun its steady climb. She snuck in the house, her mind racing with worry. She took a shower and then barricaded herself in her room, sleeping the Saturday away. She woke up late afternoon, and turned on the TV, refusing to leave her room. It wasn't until the sun had set that Daria exited her room. She ignored all questions and simply got some replenishment from the kitchen before returning to her hole.

On Sunday afternoon, after ignoring several calls from Jane, there was a knock at the Morgendorffers' door. Daria could hear her mother's voice along with her excited father, and wondered who it was until her mother called for her. Hesitating, she opened her door and crept down the stairs to find Trent sitting in her living room. She wondered if she would be able to disappear out her window without anyone knowing, but figured she should probably just get it over with – the talk, that is.

What made this moment particularly difficult for Daria was not only the whole "sex" and "loss of virginity" thing, but the fact that she wasn't emotionally drawn to Trent any longer. She kept wondering if he felt the same about the situation and her; would he be okay with going on as Daria and Daria's best friend's older brother, or would being in the same room together be excruciatingly awkward? She was afraid of the answer. Sure, Trent was… simple, but she considered him a good friend anyway and she didn't want their drunken decision to affect her and Jane's relationship. Did he tell Jane?

Daria took a deep breath and said, in her nonchalant, level tone, "hey Trent."

"Hey Daria," he replied, standing from the couch.

Jake and Helen stood the living room as well, smiling blankly. "Um… do you want to go for a walk?" Daria asked, trying to find some way to distance she and Trent from her parents' questioning eyes.

"Yeah." The two left the house and walked half way to the nearest cross-street in silence, before Trent broke it. He held up his hand to reveal that he had been holding something, "you forgot your socks."

Daria kept from laughing, but allowed a small smile, "um, thanks. I couldn't find them."

"You left pretty fast."

"Yeah."

"Daria, I- hm."

"Yeah, Trent?"

"I know you said that you had, like, a crush on me when you were in high school, and I liked you too, but- hm."

Daria decided to remain silent, and wait for him to finish his thought.

"You're Janey's best friend, so I don't want things to be weird, but… hm."

Daria sighed heavily, "but _what_ Trent?"

"I think we just need to be friends. I don't… feel anything for you beyond friendship. Sorry."

That time, Daria did laugh.

"What?" Trent asked, confused.

"I agree, Trent. We'd never work… and I don't feel anything beyond friendship either."

Trent smiled, obviously relieved, "yeah."

Daria had wondered if she was an exception to womanhood, as she was in all other cases. Weren't girls supposed to be clingy and emotional wrecks when it came to their "first time?" Or was that all a lie?

They walked for another half-block in silence before Daria spoke, "Trent?"

"Hm?"

Daria had been plagued with irrational thoughts since Friday night, and there was one thing, in particular, that she wondered: "I can't really remember specific details about Friday, but did you wear a condom?"

"Yeah," he said immediately, as if he knew what she were going to ask.

"Alright," she replied, very much relieved.

When she had returned home, socks in hand, she called Jane and apologized for ignoring her calls, blaming it on a long-lasting hangover. It wouldn't be until years later that Daria would tell Jane how the former lost her virginity.

Then, nearly two years later, Daria and Trent sat on the couch in she and Jane's apartment, people-watching.

Despite all logic, Trent and Mystik Spiral were moderately successful. They even had a fan club, which was quite a step – even if it _was_ run by Jesse's little brother, Danny. Jane had created some cover designs for their vinyl release of their singles "Behind my Eyelids" and "Icebox Woman," which didn't sell very well, as well as a selection of covers for their CD that was supposed to be released… eventually, when they decided on which cover they liked best. She also designed various t-shirts, which, despite the band's popularity, sold rather well. To be fair, their music had improved a lot better over the years. They had more gigs and were able to be on time a lot more frequently.

The majority of out-of-towners had been given all space outside of the residents' respective bedrooms to sleep in at Daria and Jane's once the party was over. Jake had picked up Quinn at midnight, bringing her back to their hotel, and everyone else had skedaddled by two in the morning. Jane, who was quite intoxicated, thanked Daria for the party and went to bed. Daria followed suit and went to sleep in her own room.


	4. The Fourth, or The Almost Present

In another year, 2006, Daria graduated as well. She had finished a book that parodied her own high school life and fell into the category of "dark comedy;" she submitted it to various publishers during the school year, receiving several rejections, as well as, to her surprise, a number of positive responses. She was ecstatic (on the inside) at the prospect of having to actually choose which publisher to go with. At her own graduation, Daria's immediate family, Jane, Trent, Jesse, and her Aunt Amy attended, as well as her English high school teacher, Timothy O'Neill. She avoided him at all costs.

No parties were held, much to Daria's relief, but the group, sans O'Neill, went over to Daria and Jane's new pizza spot and had a lunch there. In the midst of lunch, Trent and Jesse had left and returned with guitars to serenade the recent graduate. Quite embarrassed and silently confused about the song, Daria thanked the present half of Mystik Spiral and stared at her pizza to avoid all of the eyes that were on her.

Jake and Helen were to stay for the week at a nearby hotel and dote upon Daria while Quinn headed back to Pennsylvania to be with her first (and last) long-term boyfriend, James, who she met while in college. Trent and Jesse became Jane and Daria's houseguests for the weekend. The night following the graduation (Jake and Helen kidnapped her after lunch the day prior for a day of torture), the four of them had a _Sick, Sad World_ marathon. It had become incomprehensibly ridiculous by 2006 and was on the brink of extinction, but was hilarious all the more for it. That night paved the way for another Daria-Trent digression. Various others would follow throughout the years.

Daria had found what she perceived to be love on two distinct occasions (and none of said digressions occurred while she was in those states), but she never associated sex with love. She assumed that a wire had been crossed while she was in the womb, which explained all of her strange tendencies – to her, anyway. The "sex-capades" that she and Trent had when both of them were available didn't guilt her or him, so far as she knew, and was a way for each of them to find… release between relationships. Daria accepted that her feelings toward the entire situation were strange and that, as a result, so was she.

Daria's first real boyfriend followed she and Jane's move to New York the summer following the former's graduation. The two agreed that New York was a place that was perfect for artists and writers who had corrupt and judgemental views of the world. They found an apartment in Brooklyn; Jane paid the rent for the first couple of months while Daria found a writing job. She had done research and had chosen the publisher who she believed would fit her book and writing best. The money was slow-coming, but it was a-coming. The job would be something temporary unless it was absolutely perfect. Additionally, Daria had started a blog in her last semester, which had become fairly popular on the blogging website.

By August, Daria had found a job at a small Brooklyn magazine, writing a rather philosophical article on different topics that she was given. Eventually, the topics were based on messages that readers sent her; more often than not, she mocked them in her ever-so-subtle way. During her time at this job, she made friends (despite her complete lack of trying), one of whom was named Kurt Tyler. He was smart, handsome-in-a-nerdy-way, and could easily carry on a conversation with Daria. They became good work friends, and he eventually asked her out after two months of Daria working for the magazine.

Their dates continued for a month before they made it "official." They were together for two and a half years, ending in Spring of 2009. Their first "sexual encounter" occurred roughly three months following their "official" title. Following this instance, Jane, thinking it was her first time, questioned Daria about it, and it was then that Daria came clean about her and Trent's relationship, or whatever it was. They didn't talk for a week. Later, Jane explained that she was angry because of the "sneaking" and the knowledge that Daria didn't "trust" her enough or feel comfortable enough to talk with her about it. Of course, they reconciled.

In early 2010, Jane had a big Manhattan art show, attracting various big celebrities from the art world, as well as outside of it. Daria and Jane had kept in contact with Jodie from Lawndale, and both she and Mack were in attendance, still engaged as they worked on their separate businesses; Mystik Spiral and Jane's parents also attended. Even Daria enjoyed her time, getting secretly giddy when she saw an author or other celebrity that she admired. Luck was on the side of both girls; Daria met a man who was a couple years older than she and worked on independent films. They chatted for most of the night, hitting it off immediately – their humour and outlook on life was very similar, along with the nonchalant way that they carried themselves. This man's name was Chris Tennant and would become her next long-term boyfriend.

Jane also met a man – a famous New York artist whose name was Noah Alexander (though she had never heard of him, which he loved). They, too, became a long-term couple, with Jane being thrust into the Manhattan spotlight. Her showcase also made her nearly $50,000. She told Daria that she was amazed how easy it was to rip people off, and the weird shit that people willingly bought. She never complained.

Daria continued working on her writing; she had a collection of her short stories featuring Melody Powers that she submitted to a popular digest put together into a book that sold very well. In January 2011, she left the Brooklyn magazine and focused on her writing alone. She and Kurt worked on a screenplay together and created a moderately successful independent film, winning a few awards at local film festivals. With the little bit of fame that they earned, they and the others who worked on the film were asked to local college radio and television stations for interviews. People eventually found out about Daria's personal writing habits and sales for her now three books (two volumes of Melody Powers) increased a decent amount; her blog also found itself with a large following. In late July, Daria was approached for an interview by _Racked_'s Bonnie Datt for her column, _Buyer's Remorse_. She thought it was strange, seeing as how her "celebrity" reached very few people, but the lady seemed nice enough, so she agreed, and in early August, it was published, gaining her a little more attention.

By September, her blog was a large success – so much so that she was earning money off of it; people would donate funds just because. Jane came up with the idea to create merchandise, which she designed. It sold well, to Daria's surprise and Jane's delight (she got a cut). In October, she was offered a job working as a blogger for _The Huffington Post_. A particular post on February 14th regarding Valentine's Day gained her a lot of attention. The so-called "Misery Chick's" cool approach to the corporate holiday made people a little more happy, and she was often quoted.

Still best friends and still roommates, Daria and Jane, along with Chris and Noah, who had also become good friends, decided to move into Manhattan (now that they could afford it). They found a condo that was reasonably priced (for four well-to-do artistes pitching in) and spacious enough for four people to live together in harmony.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, this is a very brief idea of what I think _could_ have happened following the end of _Daria_. What works from canon is included, what doesn't (or what I didn't want to research) is not. I have this idea that everyone would be successful. Especially Jane. I love Jane. If I ever have a daughter, her name shall be Jane. The next chapter will be a lot of Jane. It will also probably be the last of this itty bitty story. However, I'm still on a _Daria_ high after re-watching the entire series in such a short amount of time, so I'm interested in writing other stories (with a lot more dialogue and not so compressed), but I'll only write what others may be interested in. That is where you, the readers (I know you're there), come in.

What aspects of this brief history interest you? What would you like to see a story about? Or whom? There are some that I will refuse to do (like Jodie and Mack - if I wrote a story about them, it would be very short because as much as I like them, they're boring), but I'll prob be open to most of them. Let me know via PM or through reviews or, if you're my stalker, via my mailbox (it's the top one).

Lastly, if you have read this story, why not leave a review? Tell me how much you love me and how you want me to have your babies and how the world is a better place, knowing that I'm in it; or criticize the hell out of me and create dark poems with dark words to match my dark, dark soul. It all helps and makes me feel simply dandy.

Thanks, e'r'body.


	5. The Fifth, or Jane's Two Cents

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is it. It's very short because most was already covered in the last four chapters and this one just focuses on Jane. Not too exciting, but she's a little bit of a whore (in a good way). This is the last chapter for now, because it kind of reaches the present, and I'm not a foreseer of events. Glenn Eichler did a thing in 2011 and 2012. Maybe 2013 will bring us another one. And then I can write more. Maybe not. Either way, I'll come back after a bit and say, "hey, I should watch Daria again," which will lead to, "hey, this should happen in that story I started back when I was avoided several assignments and a mid-term, which would all occur a week from then," which will lead to The Sixth. Until then, see A/N on "The Fourth" and you may receive more lame fan fiction regarding _Daria_ from me.

Thanks for reading! Without further adieu, here she is! The one and only JANE LANE!

* * *

Following Jane's successful art show in Brooklyn at Leighton Art Gallery and Daria's refusal to move until she too was graduated, Jane made her way down to an international bank and opened a savings account. She placed half of the money she had earned into it and the rest went into her chequing account. This is what she did after all big art shows. She had never been a money whore… well, not really, but she was determined to save enough money so that she could die as a wealthy snob with spoiled children (should she ever have any).

The months following her graduation were much the same as the days prior to her graduation with the only difference being that she was free to create everything and anything that she liked. She could never believe some of the crap she created and sold. Jane often wondered where the line that ebbed into "sell-out" was. She used to create graphics and covers for her brother, Trent's band, but their constant disagreement over the band's direction and simple things like CD covers, caused her to leave them to their own devices. Jane was fed up and figured that they would eventually sell-out anyway.

Between her painting and sculpting, and hanging out with Daria, Jane had managed to obtain several boyfriends. They were never entirely serious, but she had fun. There was Tad, to whom she lost her virginity (and it was her break-up with him that kicked of her artist's fame), and Daniel, and Tyler, who both were in her third year. Following graduation and prior to her and Daria's move to Brooklyn, there was Tim, Vlad, Carl, and Casey. She got bored with them quickly because of either laziness (beyond her own), or judgement, or strange vibes, or repetition, and they never seemed to appreciate or understand her art, which was pretty much her child if that weren't creepy and sad.

When Daria and Jane moved to Brooklyn, she met a man named Liam. They were together for about a year, and then she found out he cheated on her with a girl reminiscent of Brittany Taylor (in both brains and beauty), so broke it off. She then vowed to never date again. Daria had met a new man anyway, so she could live vicariously through her. When she thought Daria had lost her virginity, only to realize it was Jane who had joined the club late, she was pissed. The fact that Daria had lost it to her brother meant little to her (in fact, she was more angry at Trent for doing that to her friend. She spent a good amount of time on the phone with him, talking loudly). It was the idea of her best friend keeping something so huge away from her. Especially Daria and Trent's rendezvous were a somewhat frequent occurrence. Jane may have also been bitter at the time about her decision to become on old maid.

However, that all changed in 2010 when she met Noah at her art show. As a fellow artist, he had expected her to know who he was. When she didn't, he laughed and thanked her. Something about him kept her coming back (and it could have nothing to do with his dashing good looks). Everything had seemed to come up Jane. And Daria. They were both doing quite well; and the pride she felt at being so successful a Lane when she was part of the "outcast infantry" was hardly containable. They moved into a large Manhattan condo with their boyfriends, with whom they were together with for about three years, and would probably continue to be with for quite some time. She and Daria were actually growing up. Ew.


End file.
